five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Chuck E. Cheese's
Not to be confused with Five Nights at Chuck E Cheese's, as this page is called Five Nights at Chuck '''E.' Cheese's.'' Five Nights at Chuck E. Cheese's is a Five Nights at Freddy's fangame with Chuck E. Cheese's animatronics. It got a sequel called Five Nights at Chuck E. Cheese's 2: Caillou Strikes Back. Humans *'The night guard': The player actually has the option to choose the gender and name of the night guard. The default male name is Kidaroo Schmidt and the default female name is Ivy Smith. *'Scary Voice Cawthon': The Phone Guy of Five Nights at Chuck E. Cheese's. *'Caillou Anderson': After beating Custom Night, it is revealed that the true main antagonist was a 4-year-old, bald boy named Caillou, who is obsessed with Chuck E. Cheese's. He constantly goes to CEC, and when his parents find him, they ground him. It is also revealed that the animatronics were stuffed by GoAnimate users that Caillou kidnapped. Animatronics *'Charles Entertainment Cheese': Obviously the most unpredictable and the last one to become active, Cheese is most similar to Freddy. He does not become active until Night 4. If the player runs out of power, Chuck's face will appear in the left door, illuminating and shimmering while his song plays. If the player does not move at all, Chuck's song will last longer, increasing the chance of making it to 6 AM. He goes down East Hall, meaning he attacks from the right door. Upon getting into the office, Chuck does not immediately attack the player. Instead, he appears out of nowhere at random. He is stuffed by African Vulture. *'Jasper T. Jowls': Jasper is the first one to become active and he becomes active some time at 2 AM on Night 1. After activating, he goes into the Dining Room. He goes down West Hall, thus he attacks from the left door. He is generally the most active animatronic. He is stuffed by Momogowi. *'Helen Henny': Helen becomes active some time at 4 AM on Night 1. She is generally the second most active animatronic. Similar to Jasper, she goes into the Dining Room after activating. She goes down East Hall, meaning she attacks from the right door. She is stuffed by Bubsy Bobcat. *'Mr. Munch': While some may have thought he is the one similar to Bonnie, he is not. This purple thing becomes active on late, late Night 1, in the ⅔ of 5 AM, so he shouldn't be able to jumpscare the player. After activating, he goes to the Dining Room. He goes down West Hall and attacks from the left door. He is stuffed b Igor the Mii. *'Pasqually': The human chef is most similar to Golden Freddy. Unlike Golden Freddy, he actually roams the building. He goes down West Hall and enters the office from the left door. If he was formerly in the West Hall Corner camera, he will appear slumped over in the office. If the monitor is not pulled up for too long, he will jumpscare the player. This jumpscare is a close-up of his face, with lack of eyes, white pupils, and blood stains around his eyes and mouth. He becomes active on very late Night 3. He is the second most advanced enemy, first obviously being Chuck himself. He is stuffed by Intelligent ATHEIST. Custom Night challenges Achievements *'First Night': Make it to 6 AM on Night 1. *'Doing Good': Make it to 6 AM on Night 2. *'Are You Ready for Chuck E.?': Make it to 6 AM on Night 3. *'Things Get Real': Make it to 6 AM on Night 4. *'I'm Still Here': Make it to 6 AM on Night 5. *'Bonus': Make it to 6 AM on Night 6. *'Mastering the Animatronics': Make it to 6 AM on any setting of Custom Night. *'First Encounter': Get jumpscared by Jasper. *'Pizza!': Get jumscapred by Helen. *'Freedom!': Get jumpscared by Munch. *'It's Me': Get jumpscared by Pasqually. *'I wasn't Ready for Chuck E.': Get jumpscared by Chuck E.. *'Jasper Master': Make it to 6 AM on Double Trouble mode. *'The Only Female, the Only One': Make it to 6 AM on Ladies' Night mode. *'Running Down the Hall': Make it to 6 AM on Munch Munch mode. *'At Least There are No Clowns': Make it to 6 AM on Chuck E.'s Circus mode. *'The Joy of Creation': Make it to 6 AM on Pasqually mode. *'Jasper and Munch': Make it to 6 AM on On the Left mode. *'Chuck E. and Helen': Make it to 6 AM on On the Left mode. *'It's Not 1977 Aymore': Make it to 6 AM on It's Me mode. *'Minimum Wage': Make it to 6 AM on Today mode. *'The King of Five Nights at Chuck E. Cheese's': Make it to 6 AM on 4/20 Mode. *'Everything on the Desk': Beat every Custom Night challenge. *'Final Boss Defeated': Defeat Caillou on Night 8. *'CEO of CEC Entertainment': Get every achievement. Night 8 Unlike the 8th Night in FNaF 1 and 2, this Night 8 was intentional and not an easter egg. It is where the player fights Caillou as the final boss. Once Caillou is defeated, his parents find him and ground him yet again. This time, Caillou's punishment will be being forced to work the night shift at Chuck E. Cheese's. On his first night, Jasper found him in not too long of a time and forced him into a Golden Chuck costume. To play Night 8, the player must unlock all of the Custom Night presents. Gallery FNaCEC Screen1.png|The starting menu screen. FNaCEC Screen2.png|Night 5 is beaten, there is a star on the menu. FNaCEC Screen3.png|Night 6 is beaten, there is another star. FNaCEC Screen4.png|There is a third star on the menu when 4/20 Mode on Custom Night is beaten, but is it the final one? FNaCEC Screen5.png|The fourth and final star is obtained when Caillou is defeated in Night 8. Trivia *There are similarities to the Freddy's and CEC animatronics. **Chuck and Freddy: Completely obvious. **Jasper T. Jowls and Bonnie: Both play the guitar. **Helen Henny and Chica: Both are chickens and the only females. **Pasqually and Golden Freddy: While it may just seem by process of elimination, Golden Freddy's starting location is said to be the kitchen and Pasqually is a chef. *Chuck being stuffed by African Vulture is an unintentional connection to the theory that Freddy is a girl. *Apparently, UUnlockedMario, the creator of this fangame, finds Pasqually to be the scariest Chuck E. Cheese's animatronic. *The achievement named "Mastering the Animatronics" is a reference to one of Foxstar241's games. Category:Games Category:Work in progress